


Darkness Falls

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [26]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mina loves the dead of night, but the dead of night doesn't love her.
Series: A drabble a day in May [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Darkness Falls

Mina loved the dead of night. When the lights went off and the world went silent, she was free. Free from expectations, commitments, and interactions—free to be herself.

She lay on her bed with her phone, scrolling through website after website, trying to figure out what she wanted to accomplish tonight. Time stretched out endlessly before her, yet she couldn’t decide how to spend it. Everything suddenly felt…empty. And before long, Mina’s eyes glazed over and her smile fell as she became empty too.

Mina loved the dead of night, but the dead of night didn’t love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent. This was all I could convince myself to write today.


End file.
